In particular, projecting parts on the sides of motor vehicles, such as side view mirror housings, are often damaged or even ripped off by collisions with lateral objects during travel or parking of the vehicle. In order to avoid this, motor vehicles such as passenger cars and utility vehicles sold today are equipped with foldable side view mirror housings. The side view mirror housing is folded, for example, when the driver presses a button. If the driver's attention is distracted by other things, for example, by parking in narrow spaces or during the normal operation of the vehicle, it may still occur that a lateral obstacle damages or rips off the side view mirror housing. In addition, it is customary to fold the side view mirror housing manually or by pressing a button after parking.